


I must show him how amazing he is.

by roma (thef1princess)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Dany, Self-Hatred, Supportive Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thef1princess/pseuds/roma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany is done with everything and Carlos is here to tell him, that he is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I must show him how amazing he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in English and I am apologize for grammar mistakes because English is not my native language. Opinions are welcomed :)ū

"Dany?"

"Leave me alone Carlos," answered young Russian boy. He was lying in his bed trying not to cry. It was too much for him. This season started so good but it fast changed into nightmare. Well, into live nightmare. At the start of season, he felt good in car which was competitive and bonus was his Aussie team-mate. Two stupid races and a lot of shits happened.

"Dany please. Open the door," said quitly his best friend. His weekend wasn't good too but he didn't care about that at the moment. The only thing he could think was his upset and sad best friend. After summerbreak he looked finally happy and relaxed but now...

He heard deep sigh from room and then sound of steps. Door quitly opened and he entered the room. Dany went back to the bed and lied there. Carlos was looking at him and he waited for Dany to say something but he was just staring at him. Carlos shake his head and lied next to Dany

"Hey, everything will be fine. I'm here," he said as he hugged higher boy. Dany hide his face into Carlos's chest and first tears started fall from his eyes. He finally let everything out.

"Nothing will be fine," whispered Dany, "Everything is my fault. I am fault. I tried so hard to improve and did my best. I really tried Carlos. I worked so hard but it wasn't enough for Red Bull and now I'm gonna lose my seat for another young, more talented boy. They were right. I am not good enough and I won't be. I will be always this shy, embarrassing kid who is last chance to everyone and I hate it. I wanna be good enough. Just for once, I want to feel special but I won't."

Dany's voice sounds so sad and hearing all the bad things that he though about himself broke Carlos's heart. He always addored this boy. When they were younger, they spend so much time together and he couldn't remember this side of Dany full of self-hate.

"Dany listen. You are not fault. You are amazing person with big heart. Everyone is special so you are. I don't know who told you this things but they were wrong. You are very talented driver with pasion for it. You have great skills and it is not your fault that this car is mess. Fuck Marko and his stupid decisions. You are amazing. And what is bad about you being shy and maybe little embarrassing? It is part of you and that makes you special and I love you for that."

"How could you love me? No one loves me. I am horribl-"

"Stop! You didn't listen to me? I meant every single word that I said! You are wonderful and I love you! Okay? Me, Carlos, your best friend."

Dany stared at him with tears in eyes. He shaked his head and rest it on Carlos's chest. Carlos wraped his arms aroud Dany and hugged him. After few minutes he heard silent soud of Dany's breath and with last though he let himself sleep too.

_I must show him how amazing he is._


End file.
